I love you Patsy
by there'snoexcuseforme
Summary: Set in Delias bedroom in Nonnatus when she's comforting Patsy after the typhoid outbreak. Fluff, some smut, mostly love though.


**I love you Patsy**

Patsy cried against Delias shoulder as her love just held her. Stroking her arm and kissing her hair gently as she relived memories of her time in an internment camp. Delia couldn't begin to know the horrors Patsy faced there, although she had been told some of it it was obvious there were things Patsy was holding back. Still at that mattered now was that Delia was there for her, holding her as she cried for the family she lost, not saying a word.

Her cries were heavy at first, but after some time they got lighter and Patsy seemed to be regaining her composure. Sometimes you just need to have a cry Delia thought and when it sounded like Patsy had gotten her bearings again Delia dared to say something she thought her dear Patsy should hear right now.

"I love you Patsy". She said softly, but that only seemed to bring on more sobs, much to Delias distress.

"I'm sorry Cariad" she said quickly, "I shouldn't have said that".

"No" Patsy said quickly, looking at her Delia, "No Deels, it's exactly what I needed to hear" she said, wiping her tears away. "I'm so thankful you're here. I love you too Delia". To which Delia smiled sweetly back at her.

"In fact…" Patsy began, "That's just what I need, from you". She said, hoping Delia would get the hint.

She did, because Delia was a bright girl and knew what Patsy meant all the time. "Oh…" she said stroking Patsies hair gently. "Now?" she asked and Patsy simply nodded in reply.

"We'll have to be quiet" Delia said matter of factly.

"I know, I'm used to being quiet about things I do with you" Patsy said, before leaning in to kiss Delia sweetly on the lips.

It started sweetly anyway, it turned more passionate quite quickly especially when Patsy started to pull Delias cardigan away from her shoulders and off her body.

"Wait…" Delia said, breaking away from the kiss, which Patsy thought meant for her to slow down. Instead she rose and went to the door to lock it before they got more intimate. A precaution, but one they dearly needed to take. Locked doors were uncommon at Nonnatus house, especially since the girls were always heading into each other's rooms to gossip at night, but since Delia was new it seemed appropriate for her to bend the rules.

She saw Patsy rise from the bed to unzip her dress from the back, but Delia put a stop to that quickly. "Let me do that Cariad" Delia said with a smile and Patsy simply turned away to give her the pleasure of undressing her.

A shiver went through Patsies body as she felt Delias fingers on her back pulling gently on the zip at the back of her green dress. Delia loved it when she wore green; it complimented her red hair, which was also a favourite. She could hear Patsies breath grow quicker with anticipation as the zip reached the end and she could let the dress slip completely off her body. Patsy turned around to look at Delia again who had a small smile on her face.

"Silk Patsy?" she said deviously as she looked at her lover standing there in a matching bra and knicker set, light pink and beautiful against her perfect body.

"Worn just for you" Patsy said with a smile, pulling her girl closer to her "Everything on my body is yours" she added before undoing the buttons on Delias blouse and slipping her hands inside it. Her bra was just a plain white cotton affair, but it didn't stop Patsy finding it unbelievably attractive on her.

Once Delia had slipped her skirt off and they were both standing there almost naked they both knew what they wanted, it wasn't long before they were both on the bed again lying down this time rather than sitting though and still kissing until Delia broke away to gaze at her beautiful Patsy.

She had manoeuvred herself on top of her, her legs entwined with Patsy's, one hand right in the curve of her lover, between her hips and breasts, and the other in her red hair.

"My beautiful brave Patsy" she said with so much love in her voice it almost made Patsy cry again. This was everything she wanted at this moment, no more thoughts about typhoid or internment camps, just her girlfriend in bed with her about to make love to her. "You've been in my dreams and my heart, and now in my bed".

"Delia…" Patsy whispered, before they kissed more and more, growing more passionate each time. Delia let her hands wander over her lovers breasts, feeling them gently but with a vigour she had only dreamed about using on Patsy. She could tell that was arousing to her lover as her breath got more and more ragged between kisses, not to mention her bosom was heaving as if it might break free from the silk at any moment.

Delia let her kisses roam lower to Patsy's neck and collarbone, even the top of her breasts too. She was careful not to leave any marks or lovebites in any visible places; as much as she would have liked to have done she knew it would only lead to questions from the other girls.

The hands that had so enjoyed her breasts just moments before were now finding her lower place, Patsy allowed her lover to part her legs and Delia teasingly used her fingers to arouse her over her knickers to start with, not that she needed much arousal as Delia could tell how wet she was already even through the silk of her underwear.

"You're such a tease" Patsy said with a small smile, it was good to see her smiling again Delia thought.

"Dont pretend you dont like it" she replied and without any more hesitation Delia slipped her hand underneath the silk to that sweet wet spot she had wanted to play with so badly. This elicited an erotic gasp from Pasty as she felt Delias fingers play with her.

"Sssh Cariad" Delia whispered, and continued kissing at her mouth and neck whilst her fingers worked their magic between Patsy's legs.

The outside world would have called this act obscene and immoral and they would condemn the two, but to Patsy and Delia there was nothing obscene about their actions. This was love, pure love between two women.

Patsy had to cover her mouth with her wrist to stop a loud moan escaping when she felt Delia slip two fingers inside of her.

"Is this alright?" Delia asked, going gently inside of her.

"Mmm hmm" was all Patsy could manage to get out before taking her lovers face into her hands and bringing her into another kiss. "Keep going" she whispered, to which Delia was more than happy to oblige.

She played with her lover more and more using her delicate fingers to penetrate her and play with her all at once. After what felt like no time at all she could tell Patsy was reaching her peak, she was moaning even more and whispering her name before she clutched her lovers hair and grabbed the pillow above her head with her other hand as she climaxed hard. It was only for the grace of God that she managed not to cry out in pleasure, but she was good at hiding things and this unfortunately had to be another one of those things, even though she desperately wanted to show Delia just how much pleasure she could give her.

Delia said nothing after she had made her lover climax; she just kissed her face gently until Patsy seemed to regain her composure.

"You scared me Pats" she said propping her head up with her spare arm and smiling. "I thought you were going to scream the building down".

Patsy smiled lazily and shut her eyes for a moment as she felt Delia playing with her hair using the same hand that had played with her so intimately.

"I wanted to Deels" she said, looking at her lover again. "You were amazing. I've never felt anything like that".

"My pleasure Cariad" she said, using her favourite term of endearment once more.

Patsy then took her lovers hand into her own, the one that had been inside of her and brought it to her lips, kissing Delia's delicate fingers, the ones that had so wonderfully brought her to the edge of bliss. Others might have found that action repellent, but not Delia, she found it beautiful that she was kissing the part of her that had pleasured her so much.

Afterwards the two of them lay in each others arms, Delia placing her head gently on Patsy's chest as Patsy ran her fingers through her hair and across her back. Both of them knew that sadly Patsy would need to leave soon; she would need to get dressed again and go back to her and Trixies bedroom before anyone got curious as to where she was. For the next few minutes though there was nothing and nobody else in the world except the two of them.

Patsy was the one who spoke first, saying so much with so little words.

"I love you Delia" she whispered

"I love you Patsy" was the reply that came back.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Be gentle, this is my first Call The Midwife fic.**


End file.
